The Adventuress Side of Sex with Sharon Raydor
by bljluvsr
Summary: A wall, a blonde, a brunette and whole lot of fun.


The Adventuress Side of Sex with Sharon Raydor

By BLJLUVSR

Pairing: Brenda and Sharon

Rating: NC17 or M

Summary: A wall, a blonde, a brunette and whole lot of fun.

A/N: yes another PWP, can't seem to get my mind out the gutter with these two. Are they in the stairwell at the LAPD? Or outside a club? Or some place all together different? Not sure so I'll leave that bit up to you're imagination.

Disclaimer: Either Brenda or Sharon belong to me (damn!), just borrowing them for a little while. Promise to put them back when I'm done ;)!

Writhing on her kiss, the taller woman has one hand buried in golden curls, the other grabbing her ass hard. Pulling, holding the blonde against her body tight, as they grind into each other. All soft craves, slow moans and whimpers. The blonde hands take a hold of the brunette's hip thrusting hard into her. The taller woman spins the smaller one, pushing her back against the wall behind them. Their kiss becomes rougher, more demeaning, hands searched out breasts, caressing, pinching hard nipples, making both ever wetter. The blonde legs are thrown around feminine hips, ankles locked, feet covered in six inch black Christian Louboutin stilettos. As the women rock their center together, the brunette pops open the blonde's skin tight jeans yachting the zipper down, fingers shove into pink lace panties, wet lips spread, clit flicked hard. Two fingers enter the smaller woman's sex, loud moans slip past her lips, head thrown back, resting on the cool brick of the wall. The brunette's hips never stop there brutal thrusting. Green eyes flash with animal like lust, as she dominates the woman in her arms, she has complete control here. Stiletto heels barely touch the ground, calf and thigh muscles strained as she thrusts up hard into the blonde. Lips finding sucking hard at the skin of the smaller woman's neck. Fingers then hands bury deep into chocolate curls, holding on hard. The taller woman growls deep in her throat . Finger plunging roughly, deeply in and out wet sex, the blonde meeting every demeaning thrust.

"I want you to cum for me, cum on my fingers." Whispered hotly on sweaty skin.

"Ah, sweet jesus." As Brenda finds release on Sharon's fingers like always.

The brunette lips find the blonde's kissing her passionately, sighing in each other arms. The blonde's legs slip from around the taller woman legs, not bothering to zip or button her skin tight jeans. She drops taking hold of the brunette's thighs, spinning the taller woman, pushing her against the wall. Pushing the red skirt up, hands running up the inside of strong, smooth warm thighs, spreading this woman open as black silk is pushed out of the way. The blonde licks her lips burring her golden head between the brunette's legs. Lips search out and finds her hard clit, sucking it into the smaller woman's mouth, tongue flicking hard and fast. Fingers find there way to the blonde's hair, pulling on the curls as she grinds her sex against the blonde's warm hungry mouth. The scent of the taller woman takes over the smaller woman, musky yet fresh, making the blonde's mouth wetter. If anyone saw them like this, Brenda squatting on her stilettos, eating her woman, the thought is almost too much, because she wants to get caught just like this so everyone knows. The taller woman throws a leg on the smaller woman's shoulder, red Alexander McQueen stiletto heel digging into the flesh of her shoulder. As the brunette thrusts her sex even harder into the blonde's mouth. Tongue thrusting deep inside, pushing in and out of the tight walls. Fingers rub fast, rough on the taller woman's clit, as the smaller woman fucks her hard and fast with her tongue. Pulling on the blonde's head gets tighter. The blonde's other hand caress up the brunette's inter thigh. The mix of soft, rough, hard, pushes the taller woman over the edge, crying out Brenda's name. The blonde smiles against her sex, licking every bit of sweetness the brunette has to give. Strong hands pull the blonde up kissing her hard. The brunette tasting herself, moans into the kiss. The smaller woman grasp the taller woman ass.

"Mine." she commands against swollen lips. Giving that ass a hard smack. The taller woman laughs, smiling down at the blonde.

"Yes Chief."

Taking Brenda's hand, their fingers inter twining, as Sharon pulls the blonde toward their car, its time to go home.

fin


End file.
